Shikon University and the Bone Eater Forest
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: It was August in Forest Hill, a small hill side town neighboring a huge forest called the Bone Eater Forest. Most residents tended to steer clear of it due to legends of demons and witches haunting the forest. However, deep in its woods, a secret university for the gifted existed. It was not known to the public and only very few government officials knew of the school's existence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's been a while since I've written! Life has happened...got married and had a kid and it's just been a whirlwind ever since. I decided to write a new story because I cannot remember where I was going with the last one (Guardians). It was supposed to be epic but I ended up suffering a serious case of writer's block and maybe a little PPD as well. One day I might finish that story but for now my focus is this one. Hope you enjoy!

Shikon University and the Bone Eater Forest

_It was August in Forest Hill, a small hill side town neighboring a huge forest called the Bone Eater Forest. Most residents tended to steer clear of it due to legends of demons and witches haunting the forest. However, deep in its woods, a secret university for the gifted existed. It was not known to the public and only very few government officials knew of the school's existence. Dense, towering trees and rugged mountain terrain made it easy to hide. The remote location was off limits to the public; but the brave who dared to venture into the territory would always end up wishing they hadn't. Classes are now back in session at Shikon University. _

Rin frantically ran around looking for her left boot while simultaneously trying to brush her unruly, long, black, wavy hair. She kept muttering about cutting it but never could bring herself to do so. After finally finding her boot and giving up on brushing her hair, she darted to her little makeshift kitchen to turn off her whistling teapot. The 18 year old young woman lived in a small, wooden log cabin she built herself in the woods of Forest Hill. The cabin was actually well built for a DIY job. It was modest with only the basic necessities inside. She had a living area, small kitchen with a little fridge, microwave and stove and a little nest area covered by a hanging quilt for sleeping. She had a bathroom area with some storage, a mirror and a bucket. She spent a lot of time in that little bathroom because of her meticulous skincare routine to keep her alabaster skin smooth, moisturized and healthy looking. She lacked a shower because she was unable to figure out how to run water to her cabin. She only had electricity because she purchased a small generator that was able to power the entirety of her little cabin. She also put solar panels on the roof to collect and store power just in case the generator went out.

Rin built her cabin close enough to a creek to collect water and purify it for cooking, bathing or brushing her teeth. Most people would scoff at the way she lived or maybe even pity her but Rin would not have it any other way. She enjoyed living off the grid and being immersed in everything that nature had to offer. The lush greenery, the snowcapped mountains, the tall, majestic trees swaying in the wind, the constantly running creek, the birds' beautiful morning songs and even the chorus of various animal sounds at night; Rin loved it all. It was much better than living in the city with its polluted air, traffic noise and rude people. She would take the solitude over city living any day. And besides, she really could not afford to live anywhere else so it was a good thing she was content with her living situation.

A dark green toad hopped around behind Rin as she hurried through her morning routine. The little amphibian seemed very annoyed at her antics.

"Rin! Slow down! You are going to spill the hot water again and I'm not cleaning it up." The toad yelled.

"But Jaken, I don't want to be late for my first class. I have to hurry!" Rin whined while she slipped a t-shirt over her head while holding her tea mug in one hand.

Ever since she could remember, Rin was able to talk to animals. She could understand them and they her. She thought it was normal when she was a child but when her parents discovered her gift they told her to never speak of it to anyone so she never did.

Rin met Jaken shortly after moving into the forest a few months ago and somehow the two opposite personalities became inseparable. Jaken watched over Rin as a father figure. He worried for her the day he first noticed her building her cabin near his creek. He wondered why a young, petite, female human would be out in the Bone Eater Forest building a cabin all by herself. Did she not know how dangerous this place was or what lurked in these woods? And where was her family?

He remembered watching her wander over to the creek to fetch some water. He decided to approach her while grumbling about stupid humans and how they liked to encroach upon animal territory. He didn't expect her to respond to his complaining but when she did, it gave him the shock of his life.

_Memory_

_Jaken nearly fell from the rock he was sitting on._

_"__You can understand me!?" He asked with disbelief. _

_"__Yes and I don't appreciate you calling humans stupid. Maybe not all humans but I at least respect nature." The black haired, petite girl retorted. _

_"__How can you speak to me!? How can you understand me? Are you a witch?" The little green toad asked. _

_Rin paused seemingly contemplating his question. "I don't think I am a witch. I don't know how I can speak to animals but I've been able to since I can remember. My parents never explained it. They just told me not to tell anyone." _

_Jaken noticed she looked sad for a moment. He cleared his throat. _

_"__So, what are you doing out here? A young girl like you should not be in the forest all alone." _

_"__I- I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't even afford to live in the town near here." She looked down and then looked up with a beaming smile on her face as if she just thought of something wonderful. "But I will be attending Shikon University in the fall!" _

_Jaken knew of Shikon University. It was a secret school for extraordinary beings, one had to have a quirk to get in...and well this girl definitely had a quirk, being that she could speak to animals. The university was located in a clearing in the forest. Rin built her cabin not too far from it. He decided he would allow the girl to stay near his creek but she was going to have to know who was boss here. _

_"__Well, if you are going to be living near MY creek, I have a few rules you need to follow..." Jaken began as Rin sat down with bright eyes listening intently. _

_And that was the beginning of an unlikely friendship. _

_End memory _

As Rin ran out the door with her tea mug and shoulder bag, Jaken called out to her.

"Have a good day at school and don't get into any trouble!"

"I won't!" Rin called back as she hurriedly made her way toward the university. She had an 8 o'clock class that she did not want to be late to. Rin scheduled all her classes in the morning so she could return back to her cabin by the afternoon. She did not want to walk in the forest late in the evening or at night...it was too dangerous according to Jaken. Rin did not know much about the area being that she was not from here but she decided it was best to heed Jaken's warnings.

The raven haired young woman smiled when the university came into view. It was a beautiful campus with dark gray buildings, manicured green areas and even a large pond. Besides the buildings that housed the class rooms, there were also amenities such as the café, dining hall, university store, gym, pool, auditorium, ballroom and clubhouses. There were also dorms that Rin would've probably stayed in if they were covered by her scholarship. She had barely made it into the university due to her average grades and inability to explain the origin of her quirk. She had to go through a series of tests to prove she could speak to animals. Still she was only awarded the most basic scholarship, just enough to cover courses. She hoped by studying here, she would be able to learn more about herself. Rin only knew about this school because of her parents. She was not sure how they knew about the secret university though...

Having a few minutes to spare, Rin quickly made her way to the café to grab a banana nut muffin.

"Good morning!" Rin beamed.

"Good morning. Someone seems to be excited about the first day of classes." A tall, slim young man smiled at her from behind the counter. He had auburn colored hair tied up into a ponytail, stunning jade green eyes and tanned skin from spending most of his time outdoors.

His friendly smile immediately made Rin feel comfortable and it didn't hurt that he was cute. "Yes I am but a little nervous as well." Rin admitted.

"It'll be fine. Keep that pretty smile on your face and you won't have any problems." The guy winked.

Rin blushed. "Thanks..." She said quietly.

"So what would you like?" The young man asked leaning over the counter.

Rin couldn't help but notice the way his toned biceps bulged in his sleeveless shirt as he leaned over staring at her. Momentarily loss for words, she quickly averted her eyes and pointed at the food item she wanted.

"That'll be one banana nut muffin, on the house for you." He said as he went to grab it.

"Oh no, I can pay!" Rin yelled searching through her bag for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a 'have a good first day' gift from me to you." He smiled.

"But I insist." Rin said finally finding her wallet. "You don't have to do that for a stranger."

"I'm hoping we won't be strangers for too long." He said.

Rin had no idea how to reply to that. He was obviously flirting with her but she was terrible at flirting.

"The name is Shippo and you better get to class, it's almost 8." He said pointing at his watch.

Rin looked at her watch as well. "Oh crap! I have to go." She turned around and was about to sprint away but stopped, turning back.

"My name is Rin and I'm going to pay you for this muffin when I get back!" Then she took off running toward her first class of the day.

Shippo simply smiled at her retreating form. What a cutie, he thought.

Rin was happy she went to orientation week before classes started; she knew exactly where her first course was located. She made it into the classroom with just one minute to spare. The class was made up of tables with two chairs at each table. She found a table close to a window and sat there wondering if anyone was going to sit next to her. Rin could easily talk to animals but interacting with people was a totally different thing. She had always kept a cheerful disposition but no one ever seemed interested in being friends with her. She could smile and try to be friendly but actually holding a conversation without feeling unsure of herself was impossible. She was too scared she would reveal the gift she had that her parents told her not to speak of. Her anxiety was noticeable and made kids stay away. Because of it, Rin had no friends and spent most of her time alone with her books in high school.

Rin hoped this year at this university would be different because this was a school for people with gifts, quirks and abnormalities. She didn't have to keep her gift a secret here. Without the anxiety of revealing her secret, she felt she would be able to make friends this year; at least she hoped so.

More students began trickling in. Rin guessed they didn't really care about being on time like she did. But apparently the professor did not care either because he or she was nowhere to be found. Rin sat at the table looking out the window day dreaming to pass time when a rather noisy group walked in.

"Keep your mangy wolf hands off my woman!"

"Shut up dog breath!"

"Guys!"

SLAP!

"Pervert!"

"But baby!"

Rin looked over to the lively group currently yelling at each other with awe. How are they so bold? They are bringing so much attention to themselves! But honestly, they'd probably capture the attention of everyone in the room even if they were quiet. The whole group was crazy attractive and noticeably fit like they all worked out every day. She thought.

The one that stood out the most had long, unruly silver-whitish hair and dog ears perched at the top of his head. He had ivory colored skin and striking amber colored eyes. He must be a demon, Rin thought as she watched him flex his claws while yelling at what appeared to be another demon. The other guy yelling back had tanned skin and long black hair tied into a ponytail. His stormy blue eyes were staring angrily as his brown tail swished back and forth behind him. There was a beautiful, slender yet curvaceous girl in between the guys trying desperately to keep them apart. She had dark hair reaching just under her shoulders and rosy skin. Her melted chocolate colored eyes showed annoyance with both guys.

The couple behind them was also arguing. A toned girl with fair skin and dark brown hair and eyes had just turned around and slapped the guy that was behind her. He had short black hair, fair skin and indigo colored eyes. He was holding his face where she smacked him but instead of grimacing he was grinning. Why would he be smiling after getting slapped, Rin wondered.

Rin noticed the group was making their way toward her table. Are they going to sit over here? She immediately became nervous. She sat up a little straighter in her chair and looked the other way hoping they didn't notice her observing them.

The first to approach was the girl who the demons were seemingly fighting over. She huffed and stormed away from them straight to Rin's table.

"You mind if I sit here?" She asked with a small smile.

"Please do." Rin replied smiling back. She kind of felt sorry for the girl in the middle of all that drama.

The girl took the seat next to Rin and glared daggers at the two guys approaching.

"What the hell Kagome? You know we sit together!" The silver hair guy yelled.

"Or you could've sat with me for a change." The blue eyed one said smoothly.

And with that, they were back in each other's faces.

"I am not sitting with either of you idiots embarrassing me on the first day back to classes! Grow up!" She yelled.

"BUT KAGOME!" Both guys yelled.

She sighed. "Koga, I will never be your woman." She said for the thousandth time. "I'm with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha, you could be a little nicer to Koga. He is our friend."

The amber eyed guy gloated and the blue eyed guy frowned while walking over to the table behind them. Surprisingly, they sat next to each other at the table but both glared at each other before turning their heads the opposite direction.

The other couple sat at the table next to Rin's table. The guy was still grinning while the girl appeared really pissed.

What an animated group, Rin thought.

The girl next to her and the other one at the table next to them chatted for a little before she turned toward Rin.

"Hi, I'm sorry about all of the commotion. My name is Kagome by the way." She smiled.

"No problem, I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin! Why don't I introduce you to the noisy group I came in with?" Kagome said as she began pointing. "This is Sango."

Sango smiled and waved.

"Next to her is her boyfriend, Miroku."

Miroku winked and smiled.

"Behind us is Koga."

"Hi." He said staring at her curiously with his ice blue eyes, making Rin feel a little self-conscious.

"And next to him is Inuyasha, my boneheaded boyfriend." Kagome whispered the last part.

"I heard that." Inuyasha waved but still had a grumpy look on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So anyways, I didn't see you here last year. Is this your first year?" She asked turning to Rin and ignoring Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm majoring in Mystic Science." Rin said excitedly.

"Oh wow, that's a complex one and I guess that why you're also in this Magic Healing class. I'm majoring in Holy Arts with a focus on healing." Kagome said eagerly. "So if you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?"

Rin hesitated. She had never told anyone before outside of her parents but everyone here had a special gift or were different from the human race so it wasn't a big deal right? Her heart raced. Why is this so difficult? She remembered her parents' panicked faces when she told them and how sternly they told her to never speak of it.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me just yet." Kagome said with a smile, sensing Rin's discomfort.

"But I..." Before Rin could finish her sentence it suddenly felt as if the air pressure in the classroom became dense. It was almost hard to breathe. Her eyes shifted to the source of the intense energy that caused the pressure in the classroom to drop.

Oh...

"Something has obviously pissed off the ice prick." Rin heard Inuyasha say. "Yo, can you lay off the dark energy and relax? You're smothering the damn class." He yelled.

A tall, well-built man...no demon, had to be a demon, had just walked in the class heading for his desk. His shoulders tensed upon hearing Inuyasha's words as if he became annoyed. Nonetheless, abruptly the air pressure returned to normal and it was easier to breathe again.

He was their professor? He looked to be only in his early twenties. He had porcelain like skin, striking amber colored eyes and very long silver whitish hair the same color as Inuyasha's but his hair flowed like silk. Rin thought the group she was currently sitting with was attractive but this demon was more than simply handsome, he was unearthly beautiful.

Rin noticed the magenta lines running across his well-defined jawbone and the purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. What interesting markings, she thought as she attentively observed him.

Rin's heart skipped a beat when he suddenly made eye contact with her; she was so startled by his stony gaze. She quickly averted her eyes after being caught staring and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Rin said too quickly.

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry about him. He always looks callous like that and this is his first time teaching this year. He's not very happy about it because he was kind of forced into it."

"Who is he? You and Inuyasha seem to know him." Rin asked.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Or I guess we are going to have to call him Professor Taisho this year." Kagome casually wondered out loud.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin said, barely a whisper.

What a nice name, she thought. It fit him.

Author's Note:

It's been so long since I've written! I'm so happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was noon on campus and most students were eating in the cafeteria or hanging out on the green lawns. Rin was done with all her classes today having scheduled them in the morning. Since she had a little time to spare before sunset she accepted Kagome's invitation to meet her in one of the training rooms on campus. She said they could eat lunch there. Several training rooms existed on the university's sprawling grounds being that many students studied combat skills to try to master their unique quirks.

Rin followed Kagome's instructions finding the training room Kagome and her friends were in. The room was all white and about as large as half a football field. Looking up, Rin could see the sky as the room was encased by a clear retractable dome.

"Rin! You made it." Kagome said excitedly as she stood up from the floor where she was previously eating her lunch.

Rin smiled and waved as she made her way over to Kagome. She noticed the other members of their group of friends were all off in separate areas appearing to be working out. Kagome and Miroku were the only ones sitting down eating.

"This place is like nothing I've ever seen before." Rin said in awe of the space.

"This is just one of the smaller training rooms, you should see them all. I'll show you one day." Kagome said.

"I'd love that!" Rin said excitedly.

"So Kagome, looks like you've made a new friend. No fair, I want her to be my friend too." Miroku said approaching the girls with a smirk.

Rin watched Miroku approach them and there it was, his aura. Another one of Rin's abilities included being able to see and read the color of people's auras. It was something she began to notice as she got older. She can't always see them but when she focused enough, she could. Miroku's aura was a royal purple. She sensed passion, sureness and something else from him. It kind of felt like...lust? Rin was taken aback by his aura, what was he yearning so badly? She didn't feel the lust directed at her but it was definitely swimming throughout his aura.

"As long as you keep your hand to yourself!" Kagome said.

"It's cursed! It has a mind of its own, I can't always control it." Miroku said smiling.

Rin noticed one of his hands was in a black glove with beading wrapped tightly around it. She wondered why that was. As if reading her mind, Miroku explained.

"My hand actually is cursed. It's a demon hand. I keep it wrapped in prayer beads to control it." Miroku said looking at Rin.

Curious, she had to ask. "How did you get a demon hand?"

"Well I...uh accidentally asked a demon to bear my children when I was about 14 and she cursed me with this hand." Miroku said looking embarrassed.

"It was not an accident. Miroku asked plenty of women to bear his children as soon as he turned 13. He ran into the wrong one that day and now has to bear the consequences of being a pervert." Kagome said.

"Kagomeeeeee" Miroku whined.

"And still, even after the curse he was still a pervert. He touched so many women's backsides and blamed it on that cursed hand!" Kagome continued.

"But it was the hand, it wasn't me!" Miroku pleaded.

"And why is your hand on Rin's shoulder!?" Kagome yelled catching the attention of a certain brunette.

Rin looked over and just noticed Miroku's hand was rubbing her shoulder. When did he even get that close? How did she not notice that?

SLAP!

Before Rin could even move, Sango slapped Miroku across the room.

"He didn't touch your butt did he? Because, I'll kill him!" Sango asked angrily.

"No!" Rin shrieked, a little intimidated by Sango's temper.

"Babe, you know the only butt I want to touch is yours." Miroku said lying on the ground holding his cheek where she smacked him.

Sango went from furiously angry to furiously blushing in 2.5 seconds at his words.

Rin watched the whole exchange in fascination. Was this what being in a relationship was like? Rin wasn't sure, Sango seemed a bit violent and Miroku was maybe a little too forward. But, whatever worked for them! She thought.

Kagome and Rin giggled as they watched Sango drag Miroku away toward where she was training. He winked at them as he went.

"So, Miroku just touches random girls' backsides? Isn't that sexual harassment?" Rin asked still giggling.

"He used to, not anymore...not after getting with Sango." Kagome said. "But, yikes! Miroku and that hand caused a lot of chaos when he was single. The funny thing is Miroku is actually a monk with holy powers. But he was raised by a perverted monk who taught Miroku his lecherous ways. His lewdness caught up with him when he got cursed but the demon hand didn't make it any better. That's when he acquired an ability called Charm. He could literally charm the panties off any woman before they even knew it. But Miroku was rarely turned down, when a girl found themselves in bed with him, they didn't even mind!" Kagome said incredulously. "He also has the curse of good looks." She shrugged.

That's how he got that close to me and I had no idea, Rin thought.

"Good looks can be dangerous but Charm comes in handy sometimes when we have missions." Kagome continued.

Missions? Rin thought as she continued to listen to the story.

"The only girl that ability never worked on is Sango. Miroku had to actually work really hard to be with her. One day, I'll ask Sango to tell you their love story. It's really cute." Kagome said dreamily.

"I'd love to hear it." Rin agreed. "So, Miroku is a monk with a demon hand. That is an interesting quirk." Rin said out loud.

"Yep, and guess what Sango's quirk is." Kagome said, finger resting on her chin.

Rin waited, she definitely wanted to know.

"Sango is a demon slayer."

"Wow." Rin had read about demon slayers in one of her many books. Not just anyone could be a demon slayer. They were rare humans who had strength and agility that rivaled demons and an acute awareness of them. They were highly skilled assassins and known for their intense training regimens. Also, that would explain her aura. It was earthy brown; it felt grounded, determined and solid.

"Did it bother her? Miroku's hand?" Rin asked then immediately regretted the question because she felt she was being too intrusive.

Kagome didn't seem to mind. "It did at first and she vowed to find a way to cure him but she has accepted it. Sango might seem a little rough around the edges at first but she's actually really sweet and devoted to her friends. She really loves Miroku and would do anything for him."

"How does she feel about Inuyasha since he's a demon?" Rin asked. Maybe she was being a bit too inquisitive but this group was so interesting she just couldn't help asking questions. Rin also read that demon slayers were very hostile toward all demons.

"Sango tried to attack Inuyasha when she first met him but then she realized all demons were not bad after he saved her. That's also another story for another time." Kagome winked.

"Sorry, if I'm asking too many questions. I just haven't been in the company of interesting people, well any people in a while. I spend a lot of time alone." Rin apologized.

Rin suddenly felt delicate arms wrap around her petite frame. She was surprised by Kagome's sudden embrace.

"I know we just met but I want us to be friends. No one should have to be alone." Kagome said. "You can ask as many questions as you want."

Kagome let her go and Rin wasn't sure what to do. Rin had not been embraced by anyone since the last time she saw her parents, years ago. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but fought them back. Rin had not cried since that day and she was not about to start now. She resolved to be strong so she quickly put a smile on her face and thanked Kagome for not minding her questions.

Kagome could tell there was some melancholy behind Rin's smile but she wouldn't pry, not until Rin was ready. Some of the biggest smiles hide the biggest hurt. She just decided to keep talking.

"So, do you want to know what Inuyasha's quirk is?" Kagome smiled.

Rin enthusiastically nodded her head yes as her eyes landed on the white haired young man wildly swinging around a skinny, rusted, sheathed sword.

"He's a half demon. Half dog demon, half human."

Rin figured he was a demon but did not realize he was a half demon. Rin had heard that sometimes demons and humans formed relationships bearing half demon children. It was rare and was frowned upon by both races many years ago. Half demon children typically were not accepted by either race, they were children only their parents loved. Rin found herself wondering what Inuyasha's childhood was like. She noticed his aura was a fiery red color. He radiated self-determination, leadership, and bravery.

"He comes off a little rough but he's really amazing. Inuyasha has saved my life on many occasions." Kagome paused staring at him with admiration.

Rin briefly wondered why Kagome would be in such danger that he would need to save her life on many occasions. When Rin thought back about her words, Kagome talked as if they were all fighting against something. It was strange.

"He can't unsheathe that sword because he would destroy the entire training room. His sword is called Tessaiga and you have to see it in action one day. As you can see, Inuyasha doesn't have the most graceful sword fighting technique though." Kagome teased.

Rin giggled at Kagome's teasing. She wondered how that skinny, rusted looking sword could actually be capable of anything. I guess looks can be deceiving.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. In one swift motion he jumped and landed right in front of them.

"You know, instead of standing around running your mouth with your new friend, you could be working on your archery skills." Inuyasha quipped to Kagome, arms folded across his chest.

Kagome huffed. "My archery skills are just fine!"

"Yea and that's why your ass almost got..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cut him off glancing at Rin.

Inuyasha looked at Rin too like he just remembered she was there.

"Never mind, but Kagome take your training a little more seriously. Please." Inuyasha said to her reaching out to gently caress her cheek. His hard eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"I will." Kagome said placing her hand over his. "I'll be more careful next time." Kagome's light mood seemed to dampen a bit as she gazed back at Inuyasha with understanding in her eyes.

Rin watched the exchange between them and felt awkward for just standing there. It was obvious they cared deeply for one another. The way they looked at each other, it was as if they forgot she was there. They looked as if they were about to kiss. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Um, I'm just going to..." Rin started trying to get away.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome jumped, cheery smile back on her face.

Rin noticed Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed.

"Wait a minute, you've been explaining all of our quirks to the new girl and we don't even know hers!" Inuyasha stated turning to Rin. "What's your quirk, pipsqueak?"

Rin instantly became nervous under his scrutinizing stare. She started fidgeting.

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude! She's not a pipsqueak!" Kagome scolded.

"Well, she is a bit short but I'm curious as well." Miroku stated walking over with Sango who was also staring at her peculiarly.

"The least rude word is petite, boys!" Sango reprimanded but she also wanted to know about this girl Kagome seemed to take a liking to.

Rin felt her heart rate quicken. She was not used to being the center of attention, it was nerve racking. She was not allowed to discuss her quirk with anyone but her parents but they weren't here now and this was a place where everyone had one. She could do it! Rin took a deep breath to steady herself as she looked up at the tight knit group's curious gazes.

"I – I can talk to animals." Rin said quietly with her head down. She did it!

"That's it?!" Inuyasha said earning a smack on the back of his head from Kagome.

"Interesting.." Miroku said rubbing his chin.

Both Sango and Kagome pushed the guys out of the way.

"That's so cool Rin!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Can you talk to my cat for me? I would love to know what she's saying!" Sango said excitedly.

"Yea, mine too!" Kagome added.

Rin looked up. Her eyes brightened at the positive reactions from the girls. The guys did not seem to think her quirk was so cool, guess it wasn't compared to theirs. She thought. Nevertheless, the fact that the reactions weren't negative made her feel more at ease. It felt liberating to be able to tell someone.

"Okay, okay back to training everyone. You all know what we have to do tonight." Inuyasha said walking away from the group.

"See you Rin." Miroku smiled as he followed Inuyasha.

"Later, I'm serious about the cat." Sango called as she followed the guys.

"Well, I guess I need to start training too." Kagome said. "But first, I never told you my quirk."

Rin looked at her and waited.

Kagome smiled. "I am a miko."

Rin was stunned. If demons were afraid of demon slayers, they were completely petrified of miko. Miko were a demon's worst night mare. They were also very rare. One or two miko were born once every generation. Rin should have known Kagome was something special; she had a bright pink aura that Rin had never seen before radiating kindness, warmth and purity.

"So you can purify demons and heal people?" Rin asked having read about miko in her many books.

"Yes and I've gotten much better with my power. There was a time when I could not control my power at all." Kagome said.

They were all so extraordinary. Rin felt their quirks made hers seem like nothing special at all. What usefulness was talking to animals anyway? Rin started to feel a bit insecure. They could actually make a difference with their powers. What could she do with hers?

"Rin, I think you're pretty amazing. You have to coolest quirk in the room." Kagome said as if she had read Rin's mind.

Rin's eyes widened. She had only known Kagome for a couple of hours and already she felt like they could become close friends. Kagome's gentle nature was soothing.

"Thank you!" Rin beamed.

Kagome smiled back.

"The two prettiest girls on campus bonding, I must be in heaven."

Both girls turned around to find a tall, green eyed fox demon walking toward them. His six tails were spread out behind him swishing side to side in a grand display.

Rin remembered him. He was the guy from the café this morning.

"Shippo!" Kagome said happily. Rin watched as they hugged each other.

"Kagome! I missed you. I thought about you all summer." He said nuzzling her head affectionately.

Now Rin was confused. Wasn't she with Inuyasha?

And speaking of...

"Well if it isn't the runt!" Inuyasha said walking toward them with Sango and Miroku. They were all sweaty. Rin was surprised that Inuyasha did not seem to mind Shippo touching Kagome from the way he reacted when the wolfish guy touched Kagome.

"I am not a runt anymore!" Shippo whined.

Inuyasha walked right up to him grabbing him and putting him in a headlock; he punched the top of his head. What a greeting, Rin thought.

"You definitely had a growth spurt." Sango said giving Shippo a hug after Inuyasha released him.

"How was summer magic training?" Miroku asked giving Shippo a pound.

"It was awesome, can't wait to tell you guys all about it! But first, I want to know what you guys are doing here with the cutie I met this morning." Shippo said turning to Rin.

She blushed.

"Oh, you met Rin already? She has Sesshomaru's class with all of us in the morning. I think she's going to become a good friend." Kagome smiled.

"Wait, Sesshomaru's teaching a class this year?" Shippo asked incredulously.

"Yea and the asshole ain't making it easy for us either." Inuyasha said.

"This morning's class was rough." Miroku groaned.

"He's definitely unhappy about teaching a course this year." Sango sighed.

"How did that even happen?" Shippo asked.

"The dean is requiring graduate students to teach an undergraduate course as a master's degree requirement, just went into effect this year." Miroku said.

"Yikes!" Shippo said knowing how antisocial Sesshomaru was.

Rin listened as they all talked so casually about the professor from her first class of the day. She guessed since he is Inuyasha's older brother, they must know him well. Rin had to agree, he was pretty rough this morning. He answered no questions just glared. He told everyone to read the first chapter of the textbook and then gave a quiz with a five minute timeframe to finish. Everyone failed. How were they going to pass his class? Rin grimaced.

Kagome noticed. "Don't worry Rin, he'll ease up soon...hopefully." Kagome said the last part under her breath.

"I hope you're right." Rin said as she looked at her watch. It was already 4:00pm. She did not realize she spent so much time with them. She had to get going; she wanted to make it to her cabin well before sundown.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. I have to head home. Thanks for allowing me to hang out with you all." Rin said politely.

"No need to thank us! I enjoyed hanging out with you." Kagome replied. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in his side.

"You can hang out with us again if you want." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Let me walk you out." Shippo offered wanting to spend a little time with her.

"No!" Rin blurted, then immediately regretting the way it came out now that they all were staring at her strangely. But, she was not ready for anyone to know she lived in a cabin in the Bone Eater Forest. She didn't need anyone worrying about her.

Fix this Rin!

"Um, I don't live on campus and I have to use one of the transport tubes to get home. They seem to be really strict about using them." Rin lied. "See ya!" She practically ran out of the training room.

Shippo looked rejected.

"Well, security is kind of strict about those tubes." Miroku said.

"It's her first day here, she's just nervous and probably wants to follow the rules." Sango added.

Shippo immediately brightened up at their explanation.

"Strange girl in my opinion." Inuyasha said.

"No one asked you." Kagome quipped. "But, I think there is something more to her than I think even she knows. I saw her aura, it was green and it was pulsating. I've never seen that before." She said thoughtfully. Kagome could also see auras, she could not read them like Rin but she could see them.

"Well, I definitely want to get to know her better." Shippo said to himself.

"You sure know how to pick up some weird ones Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up Inuyasha."

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading, following and reviewing chapter 1. I appreciate it! Do you think there is more to Rin's quirk? Think you can guess what it is? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday Night

(Whispers)

Titania!

It is Titania!

She has returned to us.

She is younger, so youthful.

Full of life and ready to lead us again!

Titania...wake up!

Rin jolted up out of her sleep. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She clutched her chest willing her racing heart to slow. The dreams were becoming more frequent. As soon as she moved into the forest, she started having this strange dream. It was always the same. She was in a clearing in the middle of the forest surrounded by some of the largest, most ancient looking trees she had ever seen. The trees enclosed her in a circle. The branches were long and seemed to sway rhythmically with a gentle breeze. The stars were extremely bright and the sky was a hazy, purplish hue. She could always hear the voices whispering excitedly, calling out for Titania desperately. Every time they called out, she could feel herself being pulled in multiple directions.

Rin had no idea who or what Titania was. She did not understand why she was having these dreams that were now occurring at least once a week. She did not know why her body reacted so frantically. She hated waking up that way in the middle of the night. It was terrifying. Frowning, she lay back down in her dark bedroom and closed her eyes.

Please just let me go back to sleep peacefully, Rin begged.

It was Saturday morning and the dream was still on Rin's mind when she woke up. She did her best not to think about it but she really needed to figure out who or what Titania was. She decided she would utilize the university's library when she returned to classes on Monday. To ease her nerves Rin went outside to tend to the little vegetable garden she dug up behind her cabin. Rin had a "green thumb," everything she planted grew quickly and robustly. Most of her diet was plant based. After discovering she was able to talk to animals, she could no longer bring herself to eat them. She was not able to entirely live off the land though. At least twice a month she had to go into town to purchase a few groceries, toiletries and other items.

Out of all the things Rin had to worry about living on her own, fortunately money was not one of them. She inherited a descent sum of money from her parents along with their life insurance benefits. After being released from foster care at the age of 18 she was able to access the funds. However, Rin was very careful about spending. She realized she couldn't afford to pay rent which was why she felt it was cheaper to just purchase materials to build a cabin. She had no income so she needed to make the money stretch for a while, at least until she finished her studies. She thanked her parents for trying to ensure if anything ever happened to them, she would be okay. But in all honesty, she would trade everything they left her just to have them back.

Thinking of her parents brought bad memories to the forefront of her mind. The fire and screaming from that night intruded Rin's thoughts, knocking the air out of her. She fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head trying to force the thought from her mind. Think about something else Rin, she told herself. She clutched her chest as if physically trying to still her racing heart. She took deep breaths to calm herself.

Don't think about it!

"Rin!" Jaken called, hopping over to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She didn't answer him instead focusing on her breathing.

Jaken did not mind her lack of response. He knew she was trying to calm herself. He hated watching her suffer through one of her panic attacks. He first observed an attack about a week after she built her cabin. It scared him greatly. Rin mentioned that she began having panic attacks after losing her parents but she never went into further detail about them. She never told him what happened to them. This girl held many secrets; he hoped one day she would open up about them. He wished that there was more that he could do to help her.

Wait! Maybe there was, he just thought of a brilliant idea.

"I'm okay now." Rin said suddenly. Her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Good, be strong Rin!" Jaken said trying to pretend he wasn't worried sick.

Rin smiled at him, instantly relieving his worry.

"Ahem, I have something to show you." Jaken announced, abruptly turning from her. In the weeks he had known her, Rin quickly became like a daughter to him. Jaken had no family of his own, unable to successfully mate with any female toads. He did not openly show it but Rin had become important to him, she was family.

"Follow me" Jaken called as he leapt away.

Rin dusted the dirt off her gardening jeans and hastily got up to follow her favorite, green friend. She hopped over the small creek behind her cabin following Jaken. Walking through the tall trees, twigs cracking beneath her feet, she thought about the group that now called her a friend. She could not believe that a group of awesome people like that would simply let her in so easily. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and even Inuyasha...they all spent time with her every day of the week during lunch hour and of course Sesshomaru's class that they had together. Well, professor Taisho, Rin corrected herself in thought. She became accustomed to calling him by his first name because that's what Inuyasha and the others called him. They also called him "ice prick" but Rin was not brave enough to do that. She groaned as she thought about how challenging his class was. At least her new friends were there to make it better. Why was he making it so difficult? Rin was able to develop a rapport with all of her professors except him. He did not even bother to greet his class when he came in late every morning.

"Stop Rin." Jaken said abruptly.

"What's wrong Jaken?" Rin said snapping out of her musings.

"Take a look." Jaken replied.

Rin looked ahead of her, about twenty feet away there was a small clearing and was that a hot spring? She could see the steam rising from the small body of water partially surrounded by tall grass. Another part of the hot spring appeared to go into a small cave.

Whoa...

Her breath hitched when she saw who was currently occupying the spring. She knew that long, whitish hair and those unique majestic markings from anywhere. It was the difficult professor she was just thinking about, Sesshomaru. He was leaning on the bank of the spring with his head back and eyes closed. The lower region of his body was underwater while his torso and chest were bare. Rin had never seen a man like this before in person, so exposed. She guessed he was most likely naked in there; she blushed furiously at the thought. Despite every nerve in her body telling her to turn around, curiosity got the better of her and she could not look away. He looked so relaxed, completely opposite from how stiff and annoyed he always looked in class. It was like he was in his element, comfortable without a care in the world. His wet, porcelain skin glistened in the sunlight calling attention to his incredibly defined abs, strong chest and well-toned arms. Rin could not stop her own body from physically responding to the sight of him. Her cheeks heated, her heart rate quickened, palms of her hands became moist, and she felt giddy all of a sudden. Rin was having trouble processing how her body was reacting to him. What was she feeling?

"RIN!" Jaken whispered harshly.

"Huh?" The distracted young woman asked, peeling her eyes away from the beautiful demon to stare down at the toad.

He noticed she had a dazed look in her eyes but now was not the time to question her about it.

"We have to go! I just wanted to show you where the hot spring was. I think a relaxing bath in the hot spring will help with your panic attacks but when he's here, don't go near it! That is a demon and a powerful one at that. Demons who take human forms are the most dangerous. He does not look like a wild demon but still, stay away when he's there." Jaken whispered seriously while turning to leave. He beckoned her to come along.

Rin rolled her eyes internally. She already knew he was a demon but Jaken acted like he was going to eat her or something. Sesshomaru was not that type of demon being that he was a professor/graduate student at her school. Jaken would probably flip if he knew how many other demons attended Shikon University.

Rin took one final look at Sesshomaru's languid physique. His head was up now but thankfully he was not looking her way. Surprisingly, he appeared to be fiddling with some flowers on the water's edge. He even made that look like the most elegant thing.

"Rin!"

"Coming Jaken!" Rin called softly as she turned around and ran after the toad not realizing a set of amber eyes were watching her retreating silhouette.

The following morning, Rin went about her usual frenzied morning routine so she could get to class on time despite how tired she was. She gave Jaken a weak smile before she left. She was grateful the toad was always near. He came by every morning to check on her and was always there waiting when she returned.

Sleep did not come easy this weekend. The days following the nights when she had that dream were always exhausting. It was as if her energy was being zapped from her those nights. Classes were a blur; she was sure she would not retain any of the information taught today. Hopefully, all of the information could be found in the textbooks. Luckily, there was one class she did not have to worry about. Professor Taisho did not show up for class today and did not even bother to let his class know he would be absent but Rin did not mind at all. How in the world was she going to focus on his lesson after seeing him half-naked in the woods? She would have been a nervous wreck in class. She was unable to confide in Kagome about it because she still was not ready to let them know she lived in the Bone Eater Forest. She would not be able to explain what she was doing out there.

Rin declined Kagome's invitation to meet in the training room again for lunch. She could not focus on being social today. She promised she would meet with them tomorrow. Instead, the petite raven haired girl determinedly made her way to the university library. She wanted to go to the library her first week but never got the opportunity due to spending her free time with the crew. She felt she had to go today after having that dream again. She hoped there was a book there that had information about Titania.

Rin audibly gasped after opening the heavy, wooden doors of the library. It was enormous. The smell of oak and old leather permeated the air. Book shelves filled with books as far as the eye could see towered above her like sky scrapers. Rin guessed there had to be a million books in this library. Rin looked up to see that there was a transparent ceiling just like in the training rooms allowing natural sunlight to illuminate the space. There were vines running across the cracked, painted concrete of the walls. Rin learned during orientation that this library was one of the oldest in existence containing many rare books on magic, demons, spells and all things supernatural. If there was any information about the name in her dreams, it should be here.

She made her way to the front desk of the massive library.

"Hi, do you have any books about Titania?" Rin asked.

"Hmmm...let me check the catalog." A pale, middle aged woman answered without looking up. She entered the name into the computer and waited.

"Yes, Aisle 37, Row 14, Section T." The woman said curtly.

"Ok, thanks." Rin mumbled before heading off toward the soaring book shelves. She felt overwhelmed with how tall the shelves were. How was she supposed to reach the books at the top? As she got closer she noticed there were rolling ladders in each aisle.

She made it to aisle 37 and realized that row 14 was definitely too high for her to reach. She would have to use the ladder. Rin sat her bag on the floor and pushed the wooden ladder to section T. She carefully began to climb it to reach row 14. When she finally made it to her destination she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Section T was larger than she hoped it would be. She scanned the names of each book as quickly as she could not wanting to remain on the ladder for too long.

Bingo!

Rin was excited to spot a book named The Legend of Titania: The Fairy Queen. She hoped this book would help her understand the strange dream she had been having. Rin's joy soon turned to dismay as she realized she couldn't horizontally reach the book from where she was. She stretched out her arm as far right as she could but no luck. She could've just climbed down the ladder and moved it over but she did not want to climb it up again. So instead, she made the risky decision to move her body as far right as she could to reach it. It was not the best idea.

Ah ha! While she was able to grab the book she was not able to maintain her balance; she lost her footing on the ladder. It happened so quickly Rin did not even have time to scream as she slipped from at least ten feet high. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the book to her chest hoping her injuries would not be too bad after hitting the ground. However; instead of the concrete library floor, Rin's body fell into what felt like someone's arms. Shaken by what just happened her body began to tremble, she instinctually grabbed onto the person who caught her. If it was not for this person she could have been seriously hurt. She chided herself internally for making such a rash decision. Finally opening her eyes, she surveyed her surroundings. Whoever caught her was tall, the person had clawed hands and whitish, silver hair. She slowly turned her head toward the face of the person whose arms her body was currently occupying. Amber colored eyes clashed with her big brown ones.

"S-Sessho-, I mean professor Taisho!" Rin exclaimed while jumping out of his arms.

He stared at her, stoic expression on his face.

"Th-thank you for catching me! I was trying to get a book and over extended myself. That was idiotic of me, sorry if I caused you any trouble." Rin's trembling caused her to stutter a little as she explained herself.

"Be more careful next time." He cautioned. If he had not been there at the time he was she would have definitely hurt herself.

Hearing his baritone voice in such close proximity was a different experience than when she heard it in class. His voice alone was enough to set anyone on edge; it had such authority to it. All the hairs on her body stood at attention.

"I-I will. Thank you again. I'm so thankful you were there." Rin bowed to show how appreciative she was. When she looked up, he was still staring at her with that stoic expression. He had not moved from where he stood. She wondered what she should do. She didn't know what else she could say to him. His silence was starting to make her feel awkward.

"Rin."

She jumped at hearing him say her name. She was surprised he even knew her name. Yes, he was her professor, he should know her name but he never said it before in class. Actually, he never said anyone's name in class. When he wanted someone to answer a question, he typically just pointed at them.

She timidly met his gaze, looking up at him questioningly.

"Stay out of the Bone Eater Forest. It's dangerous for humans." The tall demon stated plainly.

"Huh?" Rin answered naively. Then realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He saw me! He saw me looking at him in the hot spring! How else could he know I was in the forest!? Rin's face turned hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I have to get going!" She stammered backing away from him. Rin abruptly turned around, picked up her bag and quickly walked the other way without looking back. She could not face him anymore; the overwhelming feeling of mortification was too much.

"Rin?" It was Shippo. He went looking for her after Kagome said Rin went to the library. He was hoping to get some study time in with her. He would jump on any excuse to spend some alone time with her. It was difficult to do so when they were always around his other friends. He followed her scent to aisle 37 and was surprised by what he saw. What was she doing talking to Inuyasha's older brother?

"Shippo!" Rin made a bee line for him. Grabbing the fox demon's hand, she practically dragged him out of the library before he could even say another word.

Sesshomaru watched her go in mild amusement. He smirked. She didn't seem to have a problem with staring at him when she thought he didn't notice. Humans were such odd creatures, he thought. But in all seriousness, she really did need to stay out of that forest. He was curious as to what she was doing there.

Hnnn.

Author's Note:

Once again, thanks for reviewing, following and favoring! I enjoyed reading the guesses about Rin's quirk. Someone got it right! Can't wait for you all to read how it all unfolds. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru meandered his way toward the front of the library intending to leave. He thought about his recent interaction with the student that spied on him a few days ago. Ugh...it was strange calling someone his student when he was a student at the university as well. It made him feel old. If he had not been walking past that aisle at that particular moment she would have definitely missed a few of his classes from a broken bone injury or two. What really intrigued him was how he reacted, his body moved to catch her before he even thought about it. It seemed she was already close with his half-brother's band of idiots. He wondered if they told her the truth about the Bone Eater Forest. Probably not...if so she would not have been in the forest by herself that day, he thought. He did not hear any wild demons in the area at the time she was there. She was lucky.

"Sesshooooommarruuuu deeeeaaaarrr!"

A sing-song voice called to him breaking him from his ponderings.

He scowled and kept walking.

"Sesshomaru." The feminine voice stated more firmly.

He stopped in his tracks, unable to ignore her when she used that tone. It was unsettling how she could switch from playful to menacing in 0.5 seconds.

"May I have a few minutes of your time?"

He knew it wasn't really a request but rather a demand. He grudgingly turned around and slowly made his way toward the table she was sitting at. He took the seat across from her.

Amber eyes met with an identical set.

"Mother." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Son, I'm so glad I ran into you." His mother stated. She gave him a toothy grin revealing her long fangs. Seeing the two together, it was easy to see where Sesshomaru got his good looks from. His mother was effortlessly beautiful. She had the same porcelain skin as her son with a purple crescent moon on her forehead and a single jagged, magenta line on each cheek. She donned long, silver-whitish hair with bangs reaching just above her amber colored eyes.

His mother was not just any random person hanging around campus. She was actually the well-respected dean of Shikon University, Inukimi. Most students considered it an honor to simply be in her presence. However; to Sesshomaru she was just his mother, nothing more, nothing less.

He stared at her waiting for her reveal why she called for him.

"How are your graduate school studies going?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered.

"Good and how are you doing with teaching an undergraduate class this year?" She asked.

He bristled. He was still annoyed with her for making him teach a class this year as a graduate requirement. He knew it was something she made up to make obtaining his Master's degree more difficult. She was always presenting new challenges to him. He wouldn't admit it but he appreciated her for it. Her tough parenting made him stronger. But, despite knowing she liked to challenge him, teaching an entire college course was something he did not expect. His mother knew he preferred solitude and for the most part she respected his preference so he could not understand why she would make him teach a damn class full of people.

"They are all idiots." He stated.

"Or, your teaching style is impossible." His mother retorted. "Stop trying to cram the material into their heads and actually take your time to teach it to them. If your entire class fails then you fail this requirement and will have to teach another course next semester."

Sesshomaru did not respond he simply looked out of a window not trying to give her the satisfaction that she irritated him with that statement.

She smirked deciding to change the subject to the real reason she wanted to talk to him.

"Isn't that black haired girl that ran out of here with the fox a student in your class?" His mother asked.

He looked at her questioningly. Why did she care?

"Yes."

"Her name is Rin right?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered barely.

"Keep an eye on her for me. In fact, I need you to protect her."

Sesshomaru was floored. Why was she asking him of all people to protect some random girl?

"No." He stated simply. He didn't have time for that.

"I didn't say you had a choice in this matter." Inukimi stated sharply.

Sesshomaru stood to leave. He was no one's guard dog.

"I made a promise to her mother that I would look after her if she showed up here. You know as dean I don't have much time to do that. I need your assistance." This was as close to begging as she would get.

Sesshomaru stood with his back turned to her, silently contemplating. His mother did not make promises to many people, so this girl's mother must be someone important. Furthermore, his mother had never requested such a task before. This was quite unusual. There had to be more to this than a simple promise. He would not ask his mother directly, he was now curious and wanted to figure it out for himself.

That short, black haired girl would be a hassle to keep watch over. She already proved how clumsy she was by falling off the library ladder, how irresponsible she was by wandering around the Bone Eater Forest and how naïve she was by watching him, a demon, in the hot spring thinking she wasn't noticed.

"I will consider it." And with that, he left the library without a glance back. He didn't catch the faraway look in his mother's eyes.

Rin sighed as she walked the familiar path from her small cabin to the university grounds. Red, yellow and brown leaves crunched under the soles of her black boots. Fall in Forest Hill was making its presence known with a chilly breeze forcing her to pull out a sweater. Two weeks had passed and she was already finished with reading the book about Titania. She was now more confused about the dreams than before. According to the literature, Titania was the name bestowed upon whoever becomes fairy queen. Typically the fairy queen was a force to be reckoned with. They ruled with absolute authority and were always respected by the fae they presided over. Fairy queens lived in forests and are responsible for the health of the land. What Rin found most interesting from her readings was that fairy queens were a vital part of protecting the natural order in the woods. Rin wanted to know more about this "natural order." What was it? What did it mean?

But more importantly, why was she having those dreams? Rin was not sure how possible this was but after reading the book she surmised that maybe she should try to find the current fairy queen. The calls for Titania were so intense in those dreams; they seemed to pull at her very soul. This was something she could no longer ignore. Rin figured speaking with the actual Titania might give her some answers. If demons and magic and spells existed then fairies had to exist too right? If fairies were real they definitely did not interact with the human race like demons did. Rin had never seen one before or knew anyone that did. Actually, she did not know anyone that even talked about fairies. They must be very elusive creatures. Great, that's not going to bode well for my quest to find the queen, Rin thought. The only thing Rin had to go on was the Bone Eater forest since according to the book, fairies lived in forests. Furthermore, the dreams did not start until she moved there. So, the Bone Eater Forest is where her search would have to begin.

_Stay out of the Bone Eater Forest, it's dangerous for humans._

Sesshomaru's words crossed her mind. Little did he know, she lived there and had remained safe all this time by following Jaken's rules. As long as she searched in the daytime and traced her steps she would be fine, she thought.

A slight blush tinged her cheeks as she thought about the silver haired demon. Could things be anymore awkward with him? First she basically ogled him while he seemed to be enjoying a hot spring, then she ended up in his arms because of her clumsiness, then he slyly called her out for ogling him and now they kept making eye contact in class. Rin could not stop her eyes from glancing his way during class although she was still very embarrassed, but every time she did he was looking at her with that unreadable expression of his. His looks were making her nervous. What was he thinking about? Was he angry with her for the hot spring incident? Or having to catch her when she fell? He seemed like the brooding type, the type to hold a grudge. Ugh, maybe I should apologize to him again, Rin thought.

The petite young woman arrived on the university's grounds looking around as she usually did to ensure no one saw her coming out of the forest. She made her way to the little café where Shippo worked before classes to grab her habitual breakfast. She was thankful this café was always open in the morning; since school started she didn't have time to make breakfast at home.

"I hope you pretty ladies enjoy those free muffins. Make sure to come back and see me after class." A playful and familiar male voice called.

Three girls giggled and blushed as they walked away from the café.

Shippo watched the girls leave with a dreamy grin on his face too distracted to notice a certain black haired girl approaching.

"So you give free muffins to all the girls?" Rin asked lightheartedly.

Shippo jumped and straightened as he turned to Rin.

"Well, those girls were telling me about how tough studies are here so I thought I'd do something nice." He lied, scratching the back of his neck and giving Rin a guilty smile.

"You can do whatever you want with your muffins but if you keep giving them away, I don't know how this café is going to make any money." Rin joked.

"I'd give all these muffins to you if you'd go out on a date with me." Shippo replied, back to his flirtatious self.

Rin went red in the face; his forwardness always caught her off guard. She should have been used to it by now considering they've been hanging around each other since she started at the university. Lately he had been asking to spend time with her away from the rest of their group of friends. Rin knew Shippo had some kind of romantic interest in her, she wasn't dense but she was definitely inexperienced. Rin never had a boyfriend, not even close to one. She was sheltered by her parents and labeled as a weird kid by her peers so the opportunity for romance was non-existent. She had no idea how to be in a relationship or romantically interact with someone. She could not deny that she found Shippo attractive. He was cute, funny and able to hold conversation really well even when she wasn't always sure what to say. But, Rin also noticed that he was very flirtatious with not just her but a lot of girls. This wasn't the first time she found him smiling in some girls' faces or spotted him on campus walking with a girl. She could not take him seriously because of those things. Rin's dad always told her to stay away from guys exactly like Shippo. Rin smiled at the thought of her dad, he was always giving her anti-boy advice as if she was ever going to date someone. Honestly, Rin felt as if she did not have time to date anyways. She wanted to focus on her studies.

"Um..." Rin started uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer that right now. I want you to be able to say yes without having to think about it. I guess I just have to work a little harder." Shippo said confident she would say yes one day.

"Well, it's not that I don't like you...I do like you." Rin said.

"You like me!?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Rin watched as the fox demon's eye lit up. Uh oh, I think he took that the wrong way! She thought.

"As a friend!" Rin blurted. Oh wait, I hope that didn't come out wrong. She thought.

"I'm not looking to date right now. I just want to focus on my studies." Rin continued shyly looking at the ground. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. When she looked up, she was surprised at Shippo's smug facial expression.

"The fact that you like me as a friend is enough for me. Liking each other as friends is a good foundation for our future relationship." Shippo said matter-of-factly.

Rin blushed. That was not the response she was expecting.

"You better get to class before you end up late." He smiled handing her a banana nut muffin.

Rin put $2.00 on the counter and ran off yelling thanks before he could say anything. She really was about to be late.

Sprinting into class, she was surprised to find Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga there before her. They usually walked in right before it was time for class to start. She really was running late today, thanks to that wily fox.

As Rin approached, she noticed the atmosphere was different. Everyone seemed tense, melancholy, in deep thought. This was unusual for the lively crew. She took her seat next to Kagome who just seemed to notice she entered the classroom.

"Hi Rin." Kagome said, lacking her usual exuberance.

"Hi Kagome...um, is everything okay?" Rin was worried now. Everyone seemed lost in their own thoughts, not even talking to each other.

"No, it's not." Kagome said sadly.

Rin was about to ask if she wanted to talk about it but...

"Class." Sesshomaru's deep voice echoed effectively quieting the entire room. With one word, he had everyone's attention in an instant. It was highly unusual for Sesshomaru to even address the class when he came in; he typically just went straight to his desk without saying a word to anyone.

"I have news. Another female freshman student went missing last night." Sesshomaru paused as many students in the class gasped and whispered amongst each other. The only students that didn't react that way were her new friends. Rin was not sure how to react to the news. Wasn't it a little too soon to be so worried? She may have been partying and crashed at a friend's place. But the fact that Sesshomaru announced it and the way the others were acting, something about this disappearance seemed very grim. Also, he said "another." Just how many female students have disappeared? Rin thought.

"She was last seen entering the Bone Eater Forest. The details of this disappearance are similar to the last ones so I will not be sharing the particulars. Those of you that live in the area should know those of you that are not from here should ask someone." Sesshomaru continued.

A female student slowly raised her hand.

Sesshomaru stared at her and waited.

She felt nervous under his piercing gaze but went on. "I-If there are multiple disappearances at this university, why haven't students been warned?"

"You are constantly warned not to venture beyond the university's grounds out into the forest, is that not warning enough?" Sesshomaru questioned.

The girl shrank in her chair.

Inuyasha growled and stood up. "You know damn well it ain't that simple! People need to know why they shouldn't enter the forest and they need to know how the girls got there!"

Sesshomaru stared at him blankly. "Take that up with the dean."

"Fuck this, I'm out for today. Let's go." Inuyasha stormed out of class. Kagome, Miroku, Sango all stood to leave. Kagome gave Rin an apologetic look mouthing "I'll talk to you later" before running after Inuyasha.

Rin watched them go wondering if she should have gone with them. Was she being a bad friend by not joining them? But it wasn't like they waited for her or asked her to come with. Rin decided it was best for her to stay put. It seemed they had a more complicated relationship with Sesshomaru and it was not her place to involve herself in their issues.

She glanced at Sesshomaru and found he was staring at her with that unreadable expression of his. She quickly averted her eyes feeling awkward about the situation. Why was he looking at her? Did he expect her to leave too?

"I got better shit to do!" Koga, the wolf demon, announced before standing to leave. He definitely was not standing to leave when Inuyasha said so but he felt left out so he left as well.

Sesshomaru gave the rest of the class a look as if asking if anyone else would like to leave with his eyes. No one moved so he simply began the lesson for the day.

Later that day Rin received a text from Kagome asking her to meet her at her dorm. She said she would explain what was going on. She also suggested that she bring a change of clothes to sleep over. Rin was a bit startled by the idea of a sleepover. She was never allowed to go to sleepovers, as a young adult this would be her first time sleeping at someone else's place. She wondered how Jaken would feel about this.

Rin looked around to make sure no one noticed her enter the forest as she made her usual trek toward her little cabin in the woods. She smiled as she found Jaken waiting for her at the front window.

"Hi Jaken!" Rin greeted as she entered the cabin.

"Hi Rin, how was class today?" He asked hopping around as she made her way to her room.

"It was rather interesting today." Rin started while she sorted through her things. She told her toad friend everything that happened in class.

He listened then noticed what she was doing. "Why are you packing clothing into a bag?" Jaken asked.

"So, my friend Kagome invited me to sleep at her place tonight. She said she would give me more details about what happened." Rin explained. "Will you be okay with me spending the night out?"

Jaken's eyes widened. They grow up so fast he thought, eyes watering. His little Rin was going to a sleepover. He quickly gathered his composure and began a lecture about staying safe and not trusting anyone. "And no boys!" He finally said.

"Jaken, I'm 18. I'm technically an adult now." Rin rolled her eyes playfully.

"But still a teenager!" Jaken said.

"I have no interest in any boys right now anyways so you have nothing to worry about." Rin said.

Somewhat placated, Jaken stated in a gentler tone "I think sleeping outside of the forest is a good idea for tonight anyways. I am a bit concerned about the disappearance. I'm going to spend the evening talking to a few residents of the forest to see if they know anything. Some of the birds might know something; I just have to make sure they don't try to eat me again."

"Yea, be careful with that." Rin warned, thinking about what happened last time they approached some birds for a chat.

Rin picked up Jaken and kissed him on his forehead. "Okay, I'm all packed and ready to go. I want to get to her dorm before the sun sets."

"Okay, be careful and have fun. I'll be here waiting for you tomorrow afternoon." Jaken said.

They both headed out of the cabin, Jaken hopping farther out into the woods and Rin heading back to the university. She took her time walking as there was still daylight out although the sun was no longer high in the sky it had not set yet. Her walks were always so serene. The only sounds were the swaying of the branches by a passing breeze, the crunch of the autumn leaves under her feet and the occasional animal call. She enjoyed the tranquility of it all. It was hard to believe this seemingly peaceful forest was a dangerous place.

But it was...

Rin stopped in her tracks as she looked ahead toward the clearing where the university was. Someone was casually leaning against a tree, head down and arms folded across his chest as if waiting. When the person looked up, Rin's heart could have skipped a beat.

"Professor!?"

Author's Note:

It took me forever to finish this chapter! I kept changing it. I hope you guys like the final result. Until next time, I'll be writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Professor!?"

"Rin." The person answered.

What was he doing here? Did he discover her secret? How was she going to explain walking out of the forest? She had to think of something! Rin stood frozen, watching as he approached, desperately thinking of a good reason she would be coming out of the forest. He was standing directly in front of her now, maybe a little too close.

"Hello Rin." He said having to look down due to her short stature.

"Hi Professor Naraku." Rin replied. She took notice of how long his wavy, black hair was as it swayed in the wind. He usually wore it in a bun atop his head during class. He was an incredibly pale man with a tall and muscular build. Rin often wondered if he was a vampire and only ventured out when the sun went down. Naraku was Rin's professor for her Spells and Potions class. It was the equivalent of a Chemistry course and extremely difficult. However, unlike Sesshomaru, he was actually very thorough when explaining the material.

"This forest isn't safe for a young, vulnerable woman like you to be wandering around in. You're aware of the disappearances aren't you?" Naraku asked, his crimson red eyes watching her closely.

Rin became a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze. She quickly became cognizant of the fact that he was three times bigger than her and they were alone. She shook her head trying to quell those uneasy thoughts. He was her professor; he wouldn't hurt her or try anything unusual right? She hoped not but something in the back of her mind told her to be wary. She quickly glanced behind him for the nearest exit path if she needed to make a run for it.

"I am aware of the disappearances but sometimes I like to take a stroll along the outer edge of the forest to clear my mind after a long day of classes. I only do it when the sun is up to avoid the wild demons." Rin lied nervously.

He peered at her for a moment, and then smirked while stepping even closer.

"My dear little student, while it is true that wild demons are more active at night; there are some demons that won't hesitate to kill and eat a human any time of the day." He reached out and cupped her chin, caressing the soft skin of her face.

Rin stood frozen in place. She didn't know what she could do. Suddenly, his hand felt prickly. The prickly feeling extended down her chin; snaking its way around her neck. Rin watched in horror as his hand morphed into a thorny, green vine. She winced as the thorns scraped against her skin breaking it.

"But there are far worse things than just demons dwelling in this forest. You should be more careful." Naraku said, allowing the thorns to lightly cut at her skin but with just enough force to draw blood.

Rin closed her eyes and prayed that this would be over soon. She couldn't move from where she was standing, couldn't fight, couldn't even scream. Terror took ahold of her body, freezing her in place. Why was this happening? Why would he be doing this to her? She didn't understand. A single tear slid down her cheek as she thought about her parents. Would she be joining them tonight?

Rin's eyes burst open as she was knocked to the ground by a strong gust of wind, the vines instantly loosening from around her neck. Her mouth went agape as she saw Naraku a few feet away lying on the ground. She looked up, eyes widening in shock as she found Sesshomaru standing between her and Naraku.

"That's enough." Sesshomaru stated seriously.

Naraku stood from the ground rubbing his face where Sesshomaru punched him. He laughed loud and hearty as if a joke had just been told. "I was only trying to scare her to keep her out of the forest. I had no intentions of actually harming the young lady. Rin, I'll see you in class." He glanced at Rin, then Sesshomaru with a smirk before disappearing right before their eyes.

Sesshomaru released a low growl before turning to Rin. She was still on the ground so he crouched down to examine her injuries.

"You're bleeding." He stated flatly.

Rin stared blankly while unconsciously bringing her hand up to her neck then back down again. Looking at the red substance on her hand, she began to tremble. Her mind having a hard time processing what just happened. Was I being attacked? Was I about to be killed? Why would the professor do such a thing? Even if it was just a lesson, what he did was terrifying. How far it would have gone if Sesshomaru did not show up?

"Rin."

Her savior's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him noticing his face was just a few inches from hers. Normally this would have unnerved her but she felt too weak to move. She felt as if her energy was being drained. Her thoughts were becoming jumbled and her head felt lighter by the second. Just a minutes ago she was able to formulate coherent thoughts but now she could barely think of a word.

"Rin, you've been poisoned."

His voice sounded like an echo.

"I have to suck the poison out."

Rin could not understand the last thing he said. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, so she did.

Sesshomaru watched as the small young woman closed her eyes. Her body fell over onto the forest floor. He had to act quickly. He knew Naraku's thorns were poisonous. He was not sure what kind of poison it was but he was confident his body could neutralize it. If it was a fatal dose, Rin would be dead by now so it appeared Naraku was not trying to kill her. But still, Rin could have a reaction. He didn't know how the poison would affect her.

Sesshomaru sat down on the forest floor and carefully pulled her limp body into his lap. As he did so, her head rolled back exposing her bleeding neck to him. He stared at her for a moment contemplating what he was about to do. Sucking on the neck of a female was an extremely intimate act for a dog demon, almost sacred. Neck suckling always involved sex. Arousal was certainly a possibility but he was Sesshomaru, his self-control was second to none. A small human girl would not bring him to such an undignified state in this situation.

He pulled her closer and lowered his head to her neck. He began by licking away some of the blood still seeping from her wounds. Her blood was surprisingly sweet, tasting like nectar from wild flowers. Sesshomaru never had any reason to taste human blood before but he knew what it smelled like. It did not smell as if it would taste so sweet. Was this taste unique to this girl? He allowed his tongue to slowly drag across the skin of her neck, trying to make sense of her taste.

He paused.

What if she was not entirely human? He never once considered that a possibility based upon appearance. She had no other features besides human ones. Maybe she was an anomaly amongst humans. She did attend Shikon University meaning she had some sort of quirk. Many non-humans that looked human attended the university. Or maybe she had some sort of blood disorder? In the back of his mind, he knew it was not that simple. His mother would not ask him to protect just anyone. There was something odd about this girl and he found himself wanting to know what it was.

He quickly lapped up the rest of the blood before he began to remove the poison. He gently sucked on the wounds of her neck pulling at her skin with his tongue, the piquant taste of the poison now mixing in with the saccharinity of her blood. The combination of flavors was almost sensory overload for his taste buds. It was intoxicating in a way that only a demon would find it to be. He continued his ministrations a bit more forcefully than intended. It was getting harder to control himself the more he consumed the mixture. He felt her petite body squirm while pressed against him. It seemed she was regaining consciousness as the poison exited her blood stream.

"Aaaaahhh."

Sesshomaru froze. Did she just moan? Was she in pain? He lifted his head up to observe her. Her eyes were still closed but they were squinching, her face was flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. Taking a sniff of the air, he caught the spicy scent of female arousal. It was so faint he almost thought he imagined it but with a few more whiffs he was certain it was there. He realized that neck suckling was also an intimate act for humans as well. It appeared she was unconsciously stimulated by what he was doing. He needed to get this over with quickly to avoid an awkward situation. Despite his unparalleled self-control, he was well aware of the fact that he was still a male and she was a fairly attractive female for a human. Furthermore, she was untouched. Her scent was untainted. And the wriggling around she was doing in his lap was not helping the situation at all.

He needed to finish this so he continued but the more he sucked on her neck the more she wiggled and moaned. He gripped her thigh to keep her still. But absentmindedly, his clawed hand began to caress the fleshy part of her body. His self-control was slipping and he knew it but there was nothing he could do about it. He found himself getting lost in the rhythm and flow of his tongue pulling at her skin, her moans, his touch, her squirms.

"S-sesshomaru?"

The whisper of his name pulled him from his trance like state. He took one last lick before parting his lips from her neck. If she was awake then he must have been successful with getting enough poison out. The wounds on her neck were already starting to heal due to the healing properties in his saliva. He looked at her, finding her eyes opening now.

Rin found herself staring into Sesshomaru's heated golden gaze. His face was so close it was as if he was going to kiss her and this time he looked like he wanted to. She couldn't look away from him. He was so beautiful. His eyes were like pools of molten gold, his white hair seemed to glow against the dark hues of the forest and the colored markings on his pale skin appeared brighter than ever before. Her body felt so hot, too hot as if she would burst into flames. She was practically panting as if she just worked out. Beads of sweat rolled down her chest. Needing to move, she adjusted herself in his lap feeling something hard poking her backside. She looked from his face to his chest then down to her legs which were draped over his thigh...

With a yelp, Rin jumped out of his lap upon realizing the position they were in. Unsteady on her feet, she fell on her bum just a few feet away from him. Her brown eyes were wide with shock as she stared at him. She desperately tried to remember what preceded their encounter but she could only picture blurry images of green, thorny vine and black, wavy hair.

"Sesshomaru...um, professor? What..." She couldn't even finish her question, she was so confused.

Sesshomaru stood from the ground and turned his back to her for a moment to adjust his pants. He was extremely annoyed and a little embarrassed that she was able to get a rise out of him. He then turned back around, walking over to her. He extended his hand out to her and she took it allowing him to lift her from the forest ground.

"You were attacked and poisoned. I was able to stop your attacker and get the poison out. Your memory may be a little foggy right now but eventually you should remember what happened so I will not go into detail." Sesshomaru said.

Rin remembered the thorny vines. Was she attacked by some kind of plant? She also remembered long, black wavy hair. She shivered at the thought of it. But what was Sesshomaru doing here? This was the second time she was in trouble and he was there to rescue her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Maybe he was like her guardian angel. Well no, he was a demon so definitely not an angel. Guardian demon? Did those even exist? How did he know she needed help though? How was he always so close? What if he was something more sinister, like a stalker?

Sesshomaru watched as an array of emotions played out on her face. She was looking at him suspiciously now. What was she thinking?

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"What were you doing in the forest?"

Both asked each other the same question at the same time.

The tall demon tilted his head as he stared at her. He detected that she seemed a bit fearful now so he decided he would answer first to put her at ease.

"I live in this forest." Sesshomaru was actually walking home when he sensed something ominous.

Rin's mouth formed an O. Her fear dissipated as she realized he was just in the right place at the right time. He wasn't a stalker. She felt silly for even thinking it. Why would he stalk little old her anyway? All of that aside, the fact that he lived in the forest as well was both comforting and alarming. She wanted to tell him badly that she lived in the forest too but she wasn't ready for her secret to be revealed. She didn't want anyone to know she lived there; she didn't want anyone worrying about her.

"You still need to answer my question."

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice. How was she going to answer that?

"I was just taking a stroll." She lied.

Sesshomaru turned his back to her. He decided not to pry just yet; he would find out why she was in this forest whether she told him or not.

"You are a terrible liar and I believe I've warned you more than once to stay out of this forest. You might not be so lucky next time." He warned icily.

Rin shivered at his tone but he was right. Who knew what would have happened if he didn't show up.

"Are you steady enough to walk?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Yes." She said quietly. She appreciated that he even asked. Her legs were a little shaky but she was sure she could walk. Besides, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods right now. She didn't want to bother him with having to carry her.

Without another word the tall demon picked up her bag and began walking toward the forest's exit. Rin quickly scurried behind him trying to stay close just in case she was attacked again. It was getting dark, the sun now setting. They walked in silence for a little while before Rin broke the quiet.

"Could you tell me everything that happened? Um, including how I woke up in your lap?" She blushed at the last question.

Sesshomaru sighed. He did not want to have this conversation because the implications of everything that just happened were complicated. He had to report this incident to his mother and who knew what the fall out would be with Naraku. The dark haired professor was renowned at this university so why would he take such a risk harming a student? And was it his first time? Was he assaulting girls on campus? Sexually assaulting them? Even worse, what if he was involved with the disappearances? Naraku would have to be investigated and Rin and himself would likely be subject to an interview by the disciplinary committee. He was not looking forward to that.

"If you don't remember by tomorrow, come and find me. I'll either be in class or the library. I will tell you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay." Rin nodded her head. She decided not to push him despite how desperate she was to know what happened. He sounded frustrated and exhausted. If she didn't or did remember by tomorrow, she was still going to seek him out. She was sure to have questions either way.

Rin was glad she was not sleeping in her cabin tonight. For the first time, she felt uneasy about being there alone. She was starting to think that maybe she needed to carry a weapon. She took for granted how peaceful and calm the forest always seemed. She had to keep in mind that it was still a dangerous place where wild demons roamed and people lost their lives or disappeared. She had to take the warnings more seriously.

They continued to walk in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Rin looked over to Sesshomaru when the thought of how she woke up crossed her mind. She blushed as she thought of his arm around her waist and his other hand holding her thigh as she rested in his lap. She had never been held like that by a man before. Furthermore, the way he was looking at her when she woke up and how close their faces were; she wondered how she even got there. Waking up that way was certainly a surprise but not an unpleasant one. A smile formed on her face just thinking about it.

Rin was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of Sesshomaru cursing under his breath. She looked up at his face which had an irritated expression. What's gotten into him? She wondered.

Looking ahead, she noticed they were almost out of the forest. The university was within view now. She squinted as she heard her name being called in the distance, trying to see who was calling her. She noticed five silhouettes pacing in the courtyard of the university. It was her newfound friends! It seemed they were looking for her. It was well past the time she said she would meet them there. Excited to see them, Rin jogged ahead of Sesshomaru waving her arms.

"Heeeeeeyyyy! I'm right here." Rin called.

The group all ran toward her, Shippo and Kagome reaching her first. They enveloped her in a hug. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku stood around her protectively. Rin was still in awe of how easily they accepted her in their tight knit group. They genuinely seemed to be concerned for her wellbeing and were always looking out for her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you coming out of the forest?" Sango asked.

"We were looking for you." Miroku said.

"When you didn't show up we got worried. Did something happen?" Shippo asked.

"And what are you doing with him?" Inuyasha asked angrily staring at Sesshomaru who was a few steps behind Rin after she took off jogging toward them.

Rin felt overwhelmed by all of the questions. She really could not even explain what happened because she could not remember all of it. Noticing how hostile they were looking at Sesshomaru, she needed to say something so they did not suspect him of harming her.

"I know this was stupid of me but I took a stroll in the forest before coming to meet you all. I guess I was just curious about the forest because of how beautiful it is. But it's dangerous and I should not have been there. I was attacked by something and Sesshomaru saved me." Rin felt bad for deceiving her friends but she still told part of the truth, at least what she was told by Sesshomaru about the attack.

"Rin, you should never go into the Bone Eater Forest alone!" Shippo hugged her again this time sniffing her to try to figure out what may have attacked her. However, the only scent he could pick up on her was Sesshomaru's. It was everywhere, particularly around her neck! Shippo held her at arm's length to examine her. He noticed small, faint dots circled around her neck. It appeared the dots were healing. Humans didn't heal that fast so if she was injured here and Sesshomaru's scent was strongest here then it only meant that he licked her neck using his dog demon healing saliva to heal her wounds. Shippo became light headed from the thought of Sesshomaru nibbling on the neck his precious, innocent Rin. He let Rin go and wavered where he stood needing to sit down.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Shippo sat in the grass looking crestfallen. "Inuyasha, smell." He whispered pointing at Rin.

Inuyasha took his eyes off of his big brother and turned to Shippo. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Shippo just weakly pointed at Rin.

Inuyasha walked over to Rin but didn't need to get as close before he realized what was going on. He turned around and marched back over to Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell is your scent all over her!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome gasped.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

Miroku grinned.

Shippo lowered his head in his lap.

Rin blushed furiously.

And Sesshomaru was unfazed.

The two dog demon brothers glared at each other, Sesshomaru refusing to answer the question because he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. The tension was getting so thick in the air; it was becoming hard to breathe. Rin felt she had to do something.

She ran between the brothers facing Inuyasha with her back turned to Sesshomaru as if shielding him.

"Everyone, Sesshomaru saved my life. I don't know what you all are thinking but he didn't do anything besides help me." Rin stated sincerely. She then turned around to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for being there to save me again. I'm still not clear on what happened but I don't want to think about what would have happened if you did not show up." She said shyly.

Sesshomaru handed her bag to her and nodded. He turned around and walked toward the direction of the forest, his long silver white hair swaying behind him. Rin watched him walk away with a slight blush tinging her cheeks because she just saw something few ever had the chance to witness. His amber colored eyes in the moment she thanked him were gentle and the faint smile he offered her was more beautiful than the setting sun.

Author's Note:

Writing again has been much more difficult than I thought it would be. With the holidays and a busy one-year-old, I had little time to work on this chapter last month. Finally getting some breathing room, I was able to write the past couple of days! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I haven't been feeling very confident with my writing because it seems to take me longer to think of what I want to write. A couple of years ago, I was able to type my thoughts easily. Hopefully, the more I write the better I'll feel about it. I will get over my mild case of writer's block!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! Just a quick message since I can't PM everyone. I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. My laptop crashed :( I am currently saving to purchase a new one and I believe I will have one soon! :) I don't know who nominated my other story, Therapy Sessions for a Inuyasha Fandom Award but I really appreciate it! I was so excited! And it got me thinking! I've been reading a lot of webtoons and I think I would like to make Therapy Sessions into a webtoon. Of course I will create my own original characters and have to make some changes in the story but I think Therapy Sessions would be a great webtoon. The only issue is, I can't draw! I've been looking to collaborate with an artist. Please send me a private message if you or anyone you know would like to collaborate! I also plan to complete this story and maybe adapt it into a light novel but of course with original characters! Private message me your thoughts. I will be deleting this in a few days because it's not a chapter and I wrote this from my phone. Thank you all for reading my stories. You don't know how much it means to me ❤️


End file.
